


Absolute Beginners

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Begging, Crossdressing, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Experimentation, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: Tim tries something new, Kon is a considerate partner, and Bart is just happy to be here.





	Absolute Beginners

**Author's Note:**

> This was 200 words this morning. Oops.

Day 7: **Spit-Roasting** | Angry/Hate Sex | Object Insertion | **Begging**

* * *

Tim has really only ever thought about his posture when playing a role: slouching to make himself look younger or brattier, shifting into the distinctive, professional stance of the person he plays at work.

It’s not so much that he has to think about it now, but the corset keeps his back perfectly straight and it draws his attention nonetheless. The support and the tightness is almost comforting, almost familiar in the way body armor can be. And, weirdly, the high boots support his ankles enough to balance his initial struggle with the heels.

The panties are new and uncomfortably small, though, and the outfit as a whole makes more aware of how long his hair is now.

He looks into the mirror with a critical eye. Kon loves wearing this stuff, so why does he feel so...jittery about it?

He wonders if he looks like a girl.

He wonders if he should _ mind _ either way.  
  
The other two are positioned on the bed already.

Kon is taking his sweet time prepping Bart, who has cycled through every stage of grief once, has cum twice now, and is back to bargaining to “get your dick inside me, already, Conner, _ cripes_.” He’s slamming one palm against the comforter. It’s actually pretty funny.

There’s a blur that makes Tim blink and, suddenly, Kon _ is already fucking him_. He’s so bad about indulging Bart. Tim gives him a look through his reflection.

“What? He was ready a while ago.”

“That’s not the point. We’ll spoil him like this,” Tim says.

Tim walks over and stands in front of Bart. The bed is just the right height so Tim can run gentle fingers through his hair. They snag as Bart gets jerked back and forth on Kon’s cock and Bart whimpers.

_For someone who likes pain as much as he _ _does_, Tim thinks, _he’s awfully tenderheaded_.

“Tim, ah, please--”

Tim murmurs an apology and smoothes Bart’s hair back.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Tim pushes his hips into Bart's face and pulls his cock out. He grabs a handful of thick, red hair, and pushes Bart’s head down onto his cock on the downstroke. Bart cums again as it pushes into his throat.

Tim lets Kon do most of the work, pushing Bart onto him with brutal, near-metronomic rhythm. It’s not like the corset gives him a ton of maneuverability anyways.

Bart opens his eyes looks up at him, yellow eyes blown wide and glassy with tears, and Tim moans.

The noise grabs Kon’s attention and he _ actually _ double takes and loses his rhythm upon seeing Tim. 

It makes Tim crack a smile. Kon and Bart both wear their heart on their sleeve because they don’t know any different. It’s a nice change of pace.

Kon groans, “Tim, fuck, you’re so hot,” and picks the pace back up.

Tim doesn’t know how to respond to that so he just lets his eyes close. If he thinks too hard about how he looks during sex, it will take him out of it entirely.

Bart gags around him, and Tim shudders with pleasure.

He thinks Bart’s trying to say something, but all that comes out are slick sounds and muffled groans. Tim pulls back.

“Fuck, Tim, cum on my face, please. I need it on my _ face_,” Bart begs. Kon grabs onto his shoulders and pulls him back to meet each thrust.

Tim steps back a little, flinching from the ferocity. They’re not quite tapping into super-speed, but it’s still intimidatingly rough. Tim watches Bart’s face flush redder, watches him drool. He’s keening and crying, ecstatic with pain, and Tim jerks himself off.

Tim wants to kiss him, but his fear of getting hit in the face at super-strength wins out. 

Bart’s face screws up as he cums dry this time, and that’s what sends Tim over the edge. It shoots across Bart’s pretty face and slack mouth.  
  
Kon pulls out and repositions Bart so he’s lying on his stomach with legs spread. He looks to Tim, waiting for something.

_ Permission. _

(He had forgotten the authority his getup implied.)

“Go ahead, honey.”

Kon lies on top of Bart, who looks _tiny _underneath him, and pushes back inside. Bart is, per usual, happy to be of use. He props himself up on his elbows and smiles up at Tim. 

Everything is gentler now, so Tim feels safe enough to kneel by the side of the bed and kiss him. Bart _ loves _ kissing, and it’s enthusiastic and sloppy. They’re both messy with Tim’s cum, now.

Kon is panting above them and Tim looks up at him.

“Go ahead,” Tim says and smiles.

“_Fuck_,” Kon says, near-reverent, and Tim finally lets himself imagine the picture they must paint as Kon rides out his orgasm.

It _ is _ good.

Kon pulls out, Tim unlatches himself from the corset and unzips the boots, but they pile on the bed together otherwise untouched. Bart is in the middle, basking in the attention and has stolen an arm from each of them to cling to.

“Hey,” Kon whispers.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. I know it’s not for--for everybody. But it was super hot. And you looked like you had fun,” Kon’s voice trails up like he’s asking a question.

“Yeah, I didn’t _ not _ like it. I just-- I feel like wanting that is kind of what’s expected of me, weirdly? And that makes me less sure if I want it or if I just feel like I’m supposed to want it. Does that make sense?"

Kon nods.

"But I’d be willing to try it again--maybe I’ll be less in my head about it.”

Bart pipes up: “I had fun!”

He’s clearly still in the weird place he goes during sex. It’d be funny if Tim didn’t feel so weird about being vulnerable

“We know, Bart,” Kon says, and shoots an apologetic look to Tim. Tim just shrugs, as if to say _what else did we expect_.

“You know you don’t have to do anything. And if you don’t want this set, I will absolutely take it off your hands,” Kon says and shoots him a single finger gun with his free hand.

"You'll have to get it resized. Come on, Bodybuilder Barbie," Tim jokes.

Kon laughs at that, and its so warm and free and unselfconscious it makes Tim's heart hurt.

So Tim thinks about it. 

Rather, Tim resolves to think about it later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Tim and his two metahuman boyfriends who have sex that has to work with three very different pain tolerances, stamina levels, etc. Communication is key, as in all relationships, but here, it's to a truly incredible degree.


End file.
